


Discovery

by Kaishiru



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Butterflies, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Summer Vacation, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a nice midday walk alone during vacation, Ren suddenly finds himself in an open field. What he found there was something extraordinary... (For RenAo week day 7: Discovery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

While they were on a mini summer vacation with Koujaku and Mizuki, Ren went on a nice walk, mostly wanting to explore. He had seen this area while he was still inside Aoba's head and he hoped someday he could walk along the pathway with him. Now with his human body, he can do that. However, his beloved was asleep at the moment and he didn't want to wake him in hopes of going on a nice, romantic walk. Which is why Ren found himself alone, walking and gazing at thee lovely scenery around him. He is currently surrounded by countless trees. So green and vibrant... It's pretty much expected for the summer season.

As Ren walked through the trees and admired them, he soon found himself in small field. The something large and blue flown past his head. It startled him. The amber-eyed male was about to make a run for it but he soon noticed they were harmless. The flying thing he had seen was in fact a butterfly. Very blue and larger than any butterfly he had seen. It was very pretty and amazing to look at. Where was the camera when he needed it?

After staring at the beautiful creature for a few moments, Ren realized he wanted to show Aoba this. He had found something rather extraordinary. He needed to show Aoba what he had found immediately so he ran back to the cabin nearby he and Aoba rented with their friends. Mizuki and Koujaku who were talking in the kitchen area noticed Ren dashing into the place, seemingly frazzled by something.

“Hmm? Ren, what's up?” Koujaku asked, looking confused.

“Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost. Did you see something strange?” Mizuki chimed in, curious to why Ren looked like he was in a bit of a hurry.

Ren wasn't sure how to respond to their question as he tried to catch his breath. Should he tell them what he had seen? The amber-eyed male thought about it then decided against it. They probably wouldn't buy it anyway. He wondered if Aoba would believe him too. Thinking of a good reason to why he hurried back to the cabin, he opened his mouth to explain what he found somewhat.

“I found a nice place not too far from here I wanted to take Aoba right now,” Ren explained, feeling bad he kind of left out the details. “Is he awake now?”

“No, we tried getting him up but he's way stubborn whenever we try to wake him.” Koujaku sighed.

“How do you even deal with waking him?” Mizuki asked, astonished at how Aoba can just sleep the day away without a care in the world. Ren shrugged, thinking he really shouldn't tell either male how he wakes Aoba at any point of the day. He looked to the room he and Aoba resided in together and decided he should wake him then.

“Well, I'll wake him. It won't take long,” It's clear Ren is confident in how he can wake Aoba. Honestly, both Mizuki and Koujaku were a little envious how the male had such a profound effect on their friend but they couldn't fault Ren for that or anything. Even as they watched Ren himself go into one of the rooms to wake their friend.

Upon entering the room, Ren closed the door behind himself and walked over to the bed where Aoba still slept. Since it was well into the afternoon, Ren knew he had to wake Aoba up now. He had leaned over his sleeping lover a little and murmured in his ear.

“Aoba, it's time to wake up.” He felt bad for even attempting to wake him since he knew how grumpy Aoba gets when people wake him. Plus, Ren would love to let Aoba sleep as much as he pleased. However, he knew he had to show Aoba what he had found very quickly.

A small sound resounded from Aoba as he rolled over. Ren chuckled at this then kissed his hair and nuzzled it. When Aoba let out a sleepy giggle, he knew that Aoba would be awake fairly quickly. What really got him up was when Ren licked his earlobe. A pair of eyes the color of honey looked back at Ren, a little irritated yet happy to see him.

“Mn... Good morning, Ren.” Aoba mumbled, feeling tempted to roll over and go back to sleep but didn't act on it.

“Good morning, Aoba.” Ren responded, fully aware that it's into the afternoon. “I'm sorry for waking you.”

He wanted to quickly apologize for waking Aoba then so he won't face an angry boyfriend. Aoba glanced up at him questionably and opened his mouth, mostly wondering what had Ren waking him. His thoughts went straight to Mizuki and Koujaku, thinking they probably wanted him out of the bed so they can all have fun.

“So why did you wake me? Did Koujaku and Mizuki ask you to?” he asked as he saw that Ren shook his head.

“I was on a walk earlier and found something amazing. So I hurried back to wake you because I want to show it to you, Aoba.”

Something amazing? Aoba figured Ren must be serious since he really looked eager to show him whatever it is that's so amazing. It is still wonderful for Ren to feel excited about the wonders of the world through his human eyes. Honestly, Aoba wanted to see all of these things with him. It's one reason he sat up and got out of bed, kissing his beloved on the lips as he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

While waiting for Aoba to get ready, Ren went to make Aoba something he can eat on the way to the place he had found. It was lunch so he made a few bento lunch boxes they could eat while they're watching the butterflies. He still couldn't wait to see Aoba's face when he sees the butterflies in person. Especially when Ren had found the postcard the other's parents had sent him. It had a picture of a blue butterfly on the back. When he saw that, he hoped he could see these blue butterflies along with Aoba. Now he'll get to in a few moments.

When Aoba exited the bathroom and was already changed into something comfortable, he walked out into the area where Ren, Koujaku, and Mizuki were at. He was immediately greeted by his two friends who decided to poke a little fun at him and to some extent, Ren too.

“Oh, so you're alive, Aoba?” Mizuki chuckled, eating the apple slices he had finished chopping up.

“You slept quite a while. Ren was so worried about you. Jeez, you should really learn to wake up when everyone else does.” Koujaku commented. Aoba glared at Koujaku as Ren blushed a little from embarrassment. He wasn't that worried over Aoba, was he? Well in all honesty, he was even when he tries to downplay his anxieties when it comes to Aoba.

“Shut up. I don't sleep that much.” Aoba retorted.

“Yeah, you do.” Mizuki and Koujaku said at the same time. Aoba's glare only strengthened as Ren finished making the bento lunches for them both and placed them into a basket. He let out a sigh as soon as Ren was at his side, attempting to quell his irritation towards his buddies. The irritation soon turned to embarrassment when Ren kissed his cheek gently. His face immediately turned red as he looked up at Ren, pleading to not do anything else in front of their friends.

“Ah, um...Ready to go, Ren?” he asked Ren who was clearly eager and nodded. Both of the males then left out the door, ignoring any chuckling and light comments Koujaku and Mizuki made to them.

On the way there, Ren apologized to Aoba again for waking him and Aoba told him it was alright. He was then questioned on why he was eager to show him this place.

“So what is it you have to show me?” Aoba asked as he grasped onto Ren's free hand and glanced up at him curiously.

“It's a surprise.” he answered, “I really think you will like it, Aoba. At least I hope you will.”

“If it's a surprise from you, I'm sure I'll love it.”

With that kind of reassurance, Ren gripped Aoba's hand more firmly and continued to lead the way to the spot he found. He hoped the butterflies were still there since they were in that area. Both of the males will be there in no time. Just a little longer...

The walk from the cabin wasn't long but Aoba was about to become impatient when Ren finally arrived at the small field. Aoba looked around and noticed this place was nice and peaceful. Was this what Ren wanted to show him? It is a nice spot after all so he took a seat on the soft grass along with Ren. At least his lover made them both a nice lunch to enjoy while they're here. Just as Aoba moved to take their lunch out of the bag, Ren noticed the butterflies flying out of the bushes.

“Aoba, look.” he urged, tapping the other's shoulder lightly and urgently.

“Ren, what—” Aoba's words stopped short as soon as he looked around them at the beautiful creatures flying around them. It was just as his adoptive father had told him in a story a long time ago. The butterflies were a vibrant blue color and very large. Larger than any butterfly he's ever seen in his lifetime. They were absolutely more beautiful than he could ever imagine... Ren really found something amazing and it was on their little island no less. Aoba honestly thought he would never see them in person and with Ren. This is definitely a wonderful discovery and he is glad that Ren wanted to show him this.

“Amazing...!” Aoba managed to say as he watched the butterflies flutter their wings and circle the area.

“Yes, they are.” Ren agreed. Surprisingly, the butterflies weren't really afraid of the two humans sitting in the grass watching them. It was odd but Ren and Aoba decided to not question it and did nothing to startle the beautiful creatures flying around the area without a care in the world.

Both of them took the time to take pictures of the wonderful scenario with their coils when Ren noticed a butterfly had landed in Aoba's hair. The tickling sensation of the creature sitting on his hair made Aoba chuckle slightly. Seeing it stay there for a moment, he wanted to get a quick picture of it while it still sat there.

“Aoba, stay still, please.” Ren urged as he brought up the camera function on his coil and took a quick picture of his lover, looking surprised and happy with the butterfly sitting on his hair. It was a perfect and beautiful picture which Ren will definitely keep for himself. His beautiful lover with a butterfly sitting in his hair that matched in color. Though the butterfly was a slightly lighter blue.

Another butterfly went and lightly sat on Ren's head and Aoba noticed it. Doing the same thing Ren had done moments earlier, he used his own coil to snap a few shots of the butterfly sitting on his lover's head. It was more amusing to Aoba because Ren looked a bit perplexed in a few shots as he stayed still. Thankfully, Aoba got an equally beautiful shot of Ren smiling at the butterflies sitting on both of their heads. After a while, they fluttered off their heads then flew away with their family.

This was definitely worth waking up for. At least for Aoba who would have spent the entire day sleeping. When the butterflies left for another area that is probably nearby, Ren and Aoba looked at each other and let out a small laugh, clearly amazed at what just happened. Ren watched Aoba gaze up at the sky where the last of the butterflies disappeared into, finding him very beautiful just like the butterflies they had witness. No, even more beautiful. It is how Ren sees Aoba.

Not able to help himself, he placed his hand at the back of Aoba's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Aoba was surprised but he accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ren's shoulders then threaded his fingers in Ren's hair to keep him close. Ren felt content with Aoba more as they kissed and would have stayed like that but they had to part from one another unfortunately.

“I'm sure dad wanted to show me those butterflies someday. Or at least hoped that I would see them with someone most precious to me. As I grew older, I wanted to be able to see these same butterflies myself.” Aoba explained as Ren listened.

“Since you've come back to me as a human, I wanted to find and watch the butterflies with you.” The blue haired male chuckled as he looked off to the side, feeling stupid for having such a childlike wish at his age. “Now that I think about it, it must have been a silly thing to wish for.”

“It's not silly, Aoba.” Ren assured him, causing Aoba to look in his eyes again. “For you to want to see these butterflies with me makes me very happy.”

The amber-eyed male didn't mention that he had found the picture of the blue butterfly among Aoba's most prized possessions a couple of months earlier. It wasn't something he had went snooping for but when he found it, he thought that Aoba wanted to see these things in person someday. Neither of them thought they would find them on this little island. After everything they had been through and seen, they thought anything could be possible.

Aoba is definitely glad to see these with Ren, his most precious person. Hopefully, they can bring Tae down here to see them too. Another promise they silently made to themselves.

“This is definitely worth the trip.” Aoba murmured as he leaned his head on Ren's shoulder.

“It really was.” Ren agreed, sounding euphoric as he pet Aoba's hair gently.

They will definitely have to come back sometime and hopefully they'll see the butterflies again. It's impossible to see them in the Old Residential District. Next time they go on vacation, Ren and Aoba will bring Tae with them. It would be a lovely family vacation. For now, the two males decided to relax in this area by themselves for a while longer and eat their bento lunches together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** For Day 7: Discovery
> 
> So the butterflies Nain had took a picture of and sent to Aoba via snail mail was obviously sighted in another place far away from Midorijima. If anything, the large blue butterflies could have migrated from one country to another. I must say that this is possible since it happens in real life too. I realized that when I've read and seen animals and other creatures in places I originally thought they would never reside in... Basically, I thought this would work for the drabble~~
> 
> I hope you all like it and I am really sad I was not able to post this and other things during RenAo week. Posting from mobile is really a nightmare... I enjoyed writing this. It's the most fluffy thing I ever contributed~~


End file.
